Rêves
by Neld
Summary: Elrond rêve de ceux qu'il a perdus. Cauchemarde plutôt que rêve, d'ailleurs.


J'ai rêvé cette nuit.  
  
J'ai rêvé du Marin. Je l'ai vu à la proue de son vaisseau, ses cheveux dorés volant derrière lui, ses yeux bleus étincelants, et il y avait des étoiles autour de lui. Son visage était lumière, radieuse et pure. Il était lumineux, ce marin, lumineux, lumineux, lumineux, si lumineux qu'il en a disparu, ou bien est devenu lumière. Seul son éclat est resté.  
  
J'ai rêvé de la Dame des Mers, et elle fut transformée en un oiseau, pour ne plus jamais reprendre forme elfique. Alors elle s'en est allée, haut et loin vers le firmament, et n'est jamais revenue. Seules quelques plumes sont retombées.  
  
J'ai rêvé de celui qui serait revenu d'entre les morts, mais peut-être n'était-il pas revenu de cette mort là. Ses yeux étaient noirs, comme brûlés, et le néant s'ouvrait derrière eux. Un feu blanc brûlait en lui, perçant sa peau, flammèches, étincelles ! larmes ensanglantées sur ses joues émaciées. Puis même cette flamme s'éteignit, et seules ses cendres demeurèrent, cendres grises tournoyant, mélancoliquement, sur un morceau. De vent.  
  
J'ai rêvé du Chanteur, alors qu'il marchait sur les rêves sur les rives dans le deuil et la douleur, avec des mains noircies et une harpe ensanglantée. Il foulait le sable et chantait, lambeaux, gris, de chansons sur le vent, s'élevant - et - tombant, vagues, cris, montant - et - s'effondrant. Jusqu'à ce que le vent qui souffle sur la mer l'éparpille, et qu'il ne reste plus de lui qu'un long cri aigu qui fendait l'air.  
  
J'ai rêvé de Presque-Moi. Il était assis sur un trône, beau et royal, et sa couronne brillait à son front. Mais il vieillit, sa chevelure noire blanchit et des rides rampèrent sur son visage. Puis le rocher où il siégeait s'effondra, et il tomba dans la mer, sombrant lentement en son sein, sombre, silencieux et sans fond. Elle me rendit sa couronne dorée, mais il ne vint pas à moi, pas dans ce monde.  
  
J'ai rêvé d'un Roi des Elfes. Il se tenait sur une plaine brûlée, stérile, où seuls poussaient des rocs noircis, mais sa lance était dans sa main, et sa pointe brillait vivement, comme une étoile dans l'obscurité. Soudain, la terre trembla, et de noires fumées s'élevèrent autour de lui. Il tomba au sol, et son heaume se fendit. Son armure tomba au sol - fracas de métal contre la roche - vide.  
  
J'ai rêvé d'une Reine d'Argent, et d'argent scintillant était sa chevelure, alors qu'elle se tenait devant moi, la plus belle de toutes les jeunes filles elfes et radieuse, revêtue de lumière. Mais un nuage vint obscurcir le ciel, et du sang perla sur sa peau blanche. Elle pleurait, pleurait, larmes scintillant - ruisselant sur son visage, pieds éclaboussés de pourpre et d'argent. Et elle pleurait, et elle pleurait, jusqu'à ce que seule une flaque d'eau reste d'elle.  
  
J'ai rêvé des Reflets. Ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, grands et fiers, vêtus de mailles scintillantes, et leur longues chevelures sombres flottaient derrière eux. Ils étaient si semblables que je ne pouvais dire lequel était le reflet de l'autre. Et puis, fissure ! gouffre ! mille failles éparpillées sur le verre. Fracas ! éclats de miroirs sur le sol.  
  
Et puis, à la fin, j'ai rêvé du Roi et de la Reine, les plus jeunes et non les moins aimés. Il étaient si beaux, si royaux, silhouettes éblouissantes dans une cité blanche, vêtus de soie et de velours, et des étoiles au front. Et pourtant, quels ornements, même les plus riches, auraient pu éclipser la beauté de leurs visages et la lumière de leurs yeux ? Ils se tenaient côte à côté sous les branches blanches d'un arbre, et tous pouvaient voir l'amour qui les unissait. Seule une chose manquait.  
  
(Et qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?)  
  
Je m'avançai, et joignis leurs mains, comme ciselées dans une chaude ivoire, joyaux si délicats.  
  
Si délicats joyaux de marbre froid. Statues d'un roi et d'une reine dans une cour de pierre, pour toujours figés et immobiles.  
  
Toutes couleurs se mêlent et tournoient, et puis passent au gris.  
  
J'ai rêvé cette nuit. Peut-être pas un rêve, peut-être un cauchemar.  
  
Je ne rêvais peut-être pas.  
  
Je rêvais peut-être, et ne me suis pas éveillé.  
  
Juste un autre cauchemar. 


End file.
